A connector arrangement includes a housing containing at least one open-topped chamber in which is mounted stationary upwardly-directed knife means, and a rectangular carrier member arranged for downward insertion within the chamber, thereby to displace an insulated wire supported by the carrier member toward a position in which the knife means pierces the insulation layer and is brought into electrical engagement with the conductor contained therein. The carrier member includes a top surface containing a slot for receiving the tip of an operating tool that displaces the carrier member downwardly in the chamber, and a side wall containing at least one lug and slot arrangement by means of which the carrier member may be displaced upwardly upon lever-like operation of the tool in cooperation with a side wall of the chamber. Preferably, the housing includes a plurality of the chambers arranged in one or more rows. Coding projections on the carrier members and the housing walls insure the insertion of each carrier member only within the proper associated chamber.